back to forks
by vampyrechik
Summary: the cullens return to forks a few centuries after breaking dawn with a new addition to the family,Annabelle. My first fan fiction only rated T for caution
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first ever fan fiction so I hope you like it please review and let me know if you want me to continue it. This is set about 150 years after breaking dawn with Bella as a vampire and Renesme with Jacob etc.**

**In this story the Cullen family have 'adopted' another vampire and her name is Annabelle, she has the ability to create optical illusions and simulations reflecting real life experiences.**

**APOV:**

The volume in the cafeteria was unbearably loud, I thought Carlisle was kidding, and how do they expect me to ignore the constant need for human blood when they are surrounding me all day! At this thought Edward turned and gave me a stern look I quickly realised that my thoughts at the moment were totally inappropriate and corrected myself as I continued to walk towards our table with Edward and Bella. As I approached the table I sat and glanced around the room, and at my untouched tray of food this whole acting human idea was the stupidest invention ever. Why do we want to live with them anyway? We are their natural predators its...unnatural to live in peace with them, that earned me another look from Edward I shot him a scowl and returned to my thoughts.

Once the bell had finallyrang i swiftly moved opt of the building and got in the car waiting for Alice, Rose, Bella and Nessie to come, with Alice driving we were soon standing out the front of our new mansion here in forks. Apparently they had previously owned property on this land but then they went by the Cullen's our current last name was the Swans. i continued to ponder what their last life here may have been like as i mindlessly walked up the stairs into my room. I was kind of glad that they returned to find the house was not fit for living in, because if not they may not have rebuilt it so much bigger making enough room for me.

i sighed as i glanced around my room the pale cream walls with a feature pale green wall my beautiful cream leather sofa and large white bookcase, it was almost humorous that my room should resemble the pictures of Edwards in so many ways the small size, the large window, the luxurious sofa and of course the large collectors bookcase. i was laughing to myself as i heard a knock on my door it was Emmett "hiya sis" he boomed in his unnaturally overconfident voice "wanna come watch a movie" i could think of so many rude remarks to counter that but i decided if hes going to be nice then i may as well follow suit "um what movie did you have in mind" i asked cautiously "its a surprise" he tossed casually with a smirk on his face that suggested he knew something i didn't i narrowed my eyes and shot him a glare, and as was typical for Emmett he burst out in thunderous laughter.

**Sorry i know that its really short but i am still editing chapter two and yeah it should be p in about 20 minutes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah I know I said 20 minutes but I have been fighting with my computer it wasn't letting me post so sorry guys anyways I know this story is really bad and that I most likely have no readers it's my first so like it or not I'm going to keep writing.**

And as was typical for Emmett he burst out in thunderous laughter.

I sighed and followed him down the stairs suspiciously as I heard whispers coming from downstairs. "Surprise" everyone exclaimed I knew that if it was possible I would be blushing uncontrollably right now. I glanced around and cold hardly contain myself from laughing as I glanced around and noticed the large differences between this little set up and a typical surprise party, I noticed the absence of a cake and snack foods instead Alice had.... well ...attacked our house with pink streamers and balloons.

Edward smirked and everyone stared but before anyone could ask I intervened "Oh my god are you guys serious" I asked in a genuinely astonished tone. This got me an eye roll from Jacob as he said "well you didn't seriously think we would forget your 100th birthday as a Vampire" with a very sarcastic tone. "so do you want to open your presents now" chimed Nessie "sure" I laughed "what did I get" I continued thinking that whatever they got me most of it would not be wrappable. "well dear firstly you may want to head out to the garage." what could Esme possibly have gotten me I wondered with a sarcastic intention Edward laughed out loud resulting in many puzzled looks as Jacob, Emmett, Edward and surprisingly Rosalie continued to lead me out to the garage with excited expressions.

I walked in laughing and as soon as I saw the cherry red car I fell instantly silent Rosalie walked in behind me "v12 solar engine, 600 kW digital clock autopilot high capacity battery, brake assists, interior motion sensor, manufacturer Mercedes Benz model E57684 auto sport engine capacity with an 8 valve per cylinder engine." Once she finished she turned to me smiling "like it" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Are you kidding I may have absolutely no idea what you were saying but I do know that it's pretty" I replied smiling everyone laughed as I walked back into the living room.

Where Edward Bella Alice Esme and Carlisle were still sitting I spotted the small silver box in Bella's hands she looked up at me and smiled as she passed it to me I opened it only to snap it closed in utter joy and surprise Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme had gotten me a 24 carat gold ring I was sure that if I were human tears would have come to my eyes as I thanked them all for my brilliant presents

**Well that is it I know again it is short but I promise I will update sooner although a few reviews would help if you read this please I would be happy with a good or bad just review!!**


	3. chapter 3

**Sorry again for the long wait but here it is please, please review**

I was sure that if I were human tears would have come to my eyes as I thanked them all for my brilliant presents.

I drove to school with a smile on my face in my brand new cherry red Mercedes Benz Alice by my side with an even larger grin (if it was possible), with Jacob and Nessie in the back. And as I headed off to class the smile faded as I became ...jealous of the bond of love, friendship and absolute commitment that my siblings and parents possessed I glanced around at Jacob and Nessie, Edward and Bella, Emmett and rose, jasper and Alice, and I envied the one thing that I truely wanted which was for someone to look at me like that. I pondered my life through all my classes mindlessly giving answers to my teachers and nodding to my friends.

As soon as I got home I collapsed onto the couch and broke down, I felt as if love was a far away dream that I will hear o\f but never truly feel. As I lay deep in self pity I heard a knock at the door and glanced up to see bella looking overly smug. As she gracefully strutted over to me she smirked and said the most hateful words I have ever heard her say. " being like us is hard isn't it? Maybe not everyone is cut out for it, some of us should have stayed where we belonged" " yeah well it seems like someone is forgetting how they joined this family. I believe you were an outsider aswell bella." Her faced turned from smug to shocked to embarrassed " well atleast I was invited, atleast I was loved" I shot her a dirty look and With that I sprinted out of the room straight to my new car barely noticing the knowing look from Edward the smirk from Bella and looks of confusion from the rest of my family.

**Hope you liked it, if so REVIEW, if not REVIEW. thanks**


	4. Chapter 4

**So another chapter is here I hope you enjoy it.**

With that I sprinted out of the room straight to my new car barely noticing the knowing look from Edward the smirk from Bella and looks of confusion from the rest of my family.

I just drove. No limits. No purpose. No thoughts. I just drove until I realized a foul smell that was strangely familiar reaching my nose I almost chucked as eight tall, tan and totally buff guys appeared running beside my car I was just about to pass them off as the high school track team when I caught a glimpse of my speedometer. I was going at over 200kmph and there was no way any human could possibly keep up. I skidded to a halt on the side of the road and stepped out of my car, the horrible stench got stronger as I checked out the eight total hotties standing before me. They were all towering over me (no surprise I'm not exactly tall) with amazing muscles and nice tans. As I stepped towards the stern and purposeful faces in front of me I drew a deep breath and thought a quick here goes nothing. "Hi, I'm Annabelle. Who and uhh... what are you?" One of them stepped forward, the tallest I realised. "Hi, I'm Toby. What brings you here vampire" I took a deep breath as I pondered what to say "so, you're clued in on me, what are you?"

**I know its short but I will update later tonight. Remember please please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know my chapters have been short, hopefully this is better. Anyway thank you to those who reviewed it's great to get feedback.**

" I took a deep breath as I pondered what to say "so, you're clued in on me, what are you?"

This was answered with a round of laughter from the group before one of the younger looking boys stepped forward to answer my question "I believe you have heard of Jacob black" he said with confidence. I stood in shock for a moment before realising why that horrible smell was so familiar. "So you guys are were-wolves?" I said slowly processing the new information "We prefer shape shifters, I hear the vamps don't take so kindly to were-wolves" another boy replied sarcastically with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and got ready to leave "Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you" I quickly said before turning back to my car. Just before the engine revved up I heard Toby call out "see ya round vampire chick". As I put my foot down on the pedal I couldn't help but think- vampire chick...seriously?

The drive back was as fast paced as the trip out and I couldn't stop thinking about how excited the others would be to hear I had met the shape shifters. I could just imagine how overjoyed Jacob would be to hear from his kind, I smiled to myself as I pulled into the garage ready to tell my family of my exciting day but before I had a chance to step out of my car I was pulled into a hug by Alice. I stood confused, Alice was sweet, but we had never been so close that hugs were necessary every time I arrived from a trip out.

"She's back" called Alice and with that Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, jasper and Rosalie came sprinting through with a rumble of noise. Emmett arrived first and wrapped me up in a big bear hug as Alice stood there lecturing me on how stupid it was of me to be so reckless, utterly confused I pushed out of Emmett's grip "what are you going on about I just went out for like 20 minutes" Alice stood arms folded as she explained "well, when you bolted off, Edward had to tell us all what had happened with you and Bella" "and please forgive her for that" Edward cut in, Alice rolled her eyes and continued "and when he did I looked for your future to make sure you were okay, but I couldn't see anything and we thought...." "Something unpleasant had happened to you" finished Esme. Alice rolled her eyes "can I finish a sentence around here?" she asked in frustration. "Oh, sorry I worried you all. I went for a drive and you would never guess who I ran into..." I began excitedly "I have a pretty good idea" Jacob announced with a note of sarcasm in his voice. Renesme quickly attempted to console him "now I'm sure there is a perfectly logical explanation with absolutely no involvement of them". She soothed as Jacob began to shake. "Them?" I asked "who is 'them'?" At that moment everyone in the room but me exchanged knowing glances, as I stood confused.

"the wolves" Alice almost whispered, it may not have been much, but it was enough to push Jacob to his limit as he stormed out the door Renesme chasing after him, for Edward to mumble something about checking on Bella, jasper to complain about the emotional atmosphere and leave with Alice following and for the rest to make up an excuse that required them to leave the room instantly. And it was enough for me to wonder what happened when the 'Cullen's' were in forks

**Hope this one was longer and thank you again to all those who reviewed. Please let me know what you think, or any suggestions for what should happen in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here it is chapter 6. I made this one longer so I hope its better. Please review**

And it was enough for me to wonder what happened when the 'Cullen's' were in forks.

I wandered slowly up to my room, noticing the house was definitely empty except for Rosalie who was sitting in her room, wow; I thought to myself, I could really get used to this whole bionic hearing thing. I reached my room after what seemed like eternity even though I knew that with my vampire speed it was only a few seconds, and sat on the floor pondering the strange reactions my family had to my mention of the wolves or 'shape shifters'.

"Hi rose" I said, turning to face her. She smiled "so you're getting good at this" she joked. "You can't sneak up on a vampire" I reminded her with a pathetic attempt at returning the smile. Her own faded as she sat beside me. "I suppose Carlisle told you that we have been to forks before" she waited for my nod before continuing. "Well, last time we were here we went by the 'Cullen's', and as I'm sure you have heard that was when belle met Edward" she paused carefully considering her wording. "it was a classic tale of forbidden love, he being a vampire was constantly endangering her human life by exposing her to the secrets of our world, so he left her for a while thinking it was better for her" I gasped in total astonishment that a match so clearly made in heaven had ever experienced any hardships in their relationships, she paused momentarily in response to my clear surprise before continuing "when he left the first few months were...hard for Bella until her human father insisted she go out with her other friends and stop moping about. She decided to see an old friend in La Push" a sudden realisation hit me.

"Jacob" I whispered. "yeah" she confirmed obviously irritated with my constant interruption "and they seemed like the perfect couple until Bella decided to try cliff diving, a recre-""I know what cliff diving is" I cut in before allowing her to finish her story "Alice had a vision of this and Edward rushed back thinking she had... you know" she drew her finger across her thought as I winced at the thought. "Jacob wasn't too happy but he eventually found Renesme and was happy. His 'brothers' however weren't so happy with his constant involvement in vampires and banished him from their lands reinstating the war resolved by their ancestors long ago" I sat in total shock as I attempted to imagine what it must feel like to be abandoned by those closest to you. I shook the thought from my head "thanks Rosalie" I said "for...you know...explaining" she gave me a tender smile "anytime" she replied softly as she left the room.

No matter how hard I tried I couldn't believe that was the whole story. There was no way the kind boys I met earlier would ever do such a thing, and the way they spoke was as if vampires were against them instead of the other way around. My mind was made up; I would go back to la push and hear what they had to say to defend themselves.

No sooner had I decided than Alice came crashing through the door and stopped right in my bedroom "Annie" she only used my nickname when it was something important. "Don'.." she emphasised each word with tones of worry anger and fear in her voice. "Fine" I rolled my eyes and slammed the door, id has to apologize to Alice later. I was still young so I knew I was faster than all of them even Edward. I smirked to myself as I remembered beating Edward in my first race. With that I was out the window and sprinting towards answers.

As I ran I tried to remember where Carlisle said that boundary line was, once I was past it they couldn't stop me. I must have gotten to it by the time that thought processed because suddenly I noticed four bear sized wolves running beside me, I veered off into a section of forest where they followed me. I stood there surrounded by the large hairy beasts who obviously intended to frighten me. I cracked a smile "so are you going to 'humanify' yourselves or am I talking to a bunch of oversized dogs" this earned me a snarl as they retreated into the bush. About a minute later Toby and three other boys his age emerged from the forest.

**Hope this chapter was better. Please review, it helps sooo much. thanks**


End file.
